My Christmas Secret
by happysunshine01
Summary: This year JJ has a Christmas secret of her own. (A Christmas fic.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to write a Christmas fic about my favorite pairing. I've been in Christmas spirit for days now and I wanted to put in into writing. I don't if this is good, but I still hope everyone enjoys this. This chapter won't be longer than three chapters. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I don't own criminal minds

* * *

From home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another.  
The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other.

-Emily Matthews-

* * *

**~ My Christmas Secret ~**

Hotch put another finished report on the stack of files that was taking over his desk. The team was put on stand down for Christmas much to his dislike. Christmas was a time to be with family and somehow it always reminded him of what he had lost. He loved to spent Christmas with Jack. Sometimes he just felt lonely because there was no one else around. He ached for some adult company every now and then.

His gaze landed on the blonde who was decorating the bullpen with Christmas decorations. Normally Garcia was the one who went crazy around Christmas, but this time JJ seemed to have the fever inside her. She had been overly excited for weeks since Christmas was nearing. The excitement she felt was ignored by the team as much as possible. Hotch on the other hand just talked along with her. He didn't want to take away her bliss. He could see JJ making a happy dance in the empty bullpen and he realized she probably didn't realize he was still there. He couldn't help but laugh. He put down the file and rose from his chair. He quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs. JJ was playing loud music, so he could barely be heard. He walked up from behind her and his eyes fell on her body. Her moves made the temperature rise and he definitely had to swallow.

''JJ!'' he said loudly.

She froze immediately when she heard the voice from her boss coming up from behind her. She turned off the music. She turned around to face him with blushed cheeks. The amusement on his face made her feel embarrassed. ''Sorry,'' she began. ''I thought everyone went home. I wanted the decorations to be a surprise once everyone got here tomorrow.''

''Why are you so happy?''

Her gaze was unblinking as she stared at him. ''Because my life is pretty damn good these days. Will is finally talking to me again and Henry doesn't hate me anymore.'' she beamed, putting the music back on. ''Plus, there's this guy I like a lot. Don't tell anyone! It's my Christmas secret.'' she whispered in his ear.

Jealousy was the first thing that went through his head. He never was the type of guy to be jealous. He wanted JJ to be happy. She deserved it, but something inside of him wanted him to be the guy she liked. Before he knew it JJ pulled him with her and she started dancing on _All I want for Christmas is you_.

''Come on, Hotch! You can do better than that.'' JJ yelled as she took one of his hands in hers.

Hotch quickly grabbed the remote from her hold and he turned off the radio. ''Your reflexes are lacking, JJ.'' he mocked.

''Thank you.'' she said happily.

''Would like to go to my apartment for a drink?'' he asked boldly.

She gasped in surprise. ''Sure, but where's Jack tonight?''

''Jack is staying with Jessica because she wanted to spent some time with him before she left to visit her family. Besides, I could use the company.''

''I have all the time in the world, Hotch.'' She turned towards the glass doors. ''Lead the way, sir!''

By one o'clock, they were hanging on the couch in his apartment. JJ's head rested on his shoulder as they were just talking to one another. For both of them it felt like the most normal thing in life. It actually surprised Hotch how comfortable he was around JJ. He didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

''Have you ever been in love?'' he asked, sitting up suddenly.

His question took her by surprise. ''Of course.'' she answered. ''I was in love with Will once. But I think I'm only realizing now that it wasn't real love.'' she tried to explain. ''At least that's what I think. When I look at people around me my love for him never compared to that.''

Hotch realized by the pain in her voice that he hit a painful spot with her. ''I'm sorry, JJ.'' he apologized. ''That question was inappropriate.''

''No Hotch! It's fine.'' she reassured. ''I guess I never had the kind of love I wanted and now I think I'm feeling it for the first time.''

''How do you know that?'' he asked, the disappointment present in his voice.

She hesitated, trying to think of what to say. She was planning on telling during him Christmas. She had been thinking about it for months. She finally planned it all out and she couldn't ruin her plan now. One thing was for sure. She loved Aaron Hotchner. ''He makes me feel better every time I see him. He's the one person who understands why I do this job. He gives me butterflies. I think I see things in him, no one else sees.'' she summed up as she looked at him intently.

Hotch took a deep breath. He felt defeated. He was nothing like the list JJ summed up. He thought he couldn't possibly be the guy JJ was falling for. ''You should go, JJ.'' he said, standing up from the couch. ''We're on stand down but we still have reports to finish before Christmas.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' she agreed. She slowly made her way towards the door but she stopped before opening it. She turned around and put a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The kiss took him by surprise and he froze instantly when he felt her soft lips on his skin. He had no words. He watched as she left and his hand went up to his cheek when she closed the door. Question marks suddenly took over his thoughts. _What did that mean? Was she just being nice? Does she like me? Could she like me? Oh god, I'm freaking out._

He dropped himself to the couch and groaned out in frustration. JJ's signs were confusing him. He was slowly starting to go crazy because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter! I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed or decided to follow or favorite this story.

Special thanks to misalason, DebbieOz and samcarter1980!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

It was one day before Christmas Eve and Hotch felt himself going crazy. JJ's happiness seemed to be unstoppable. It was another late night at the office and once again only he and JJ were left. He didn't know if she was staying on purpose or if she was actually working on case files. He just hoped her presence wouldn't keep throwing him off of his work. Since JJ had come over to his apartment two days earlier he couldn't stop watching her. He had suddenly become very conscious with what she wore to work every single day. It drove him crazy.

The door to his office opened and it revealed a beaming JJ. ''Hotch, what are you still doing here?'' she asked as she took a seat on the edge of his desk. She didn't sit down at the other end of the desk. No, she sat down right in front of him.

He needed to swallow deeply before replying to her question. ''I..uh…uh…I'm finishing my last report.'' he stumbled.

A wide grin appeared on her face and she grabbed the files from his grip and closed it. She threw it onto his desk. ''You should get a life, Agent Hotchner!'' she mocked.

''I need to get a life?'' he snapped. ''For god sake's JJ, you've been dancing, running and beaming through these offices for the past two weeks. I think you should get a life. Just be less happy if you have to!''

His sudden outburst took her by surprise but she wasn't going to take it personally. She knew Hotch was a bully. She wasn't going to let him take away her Christmas spirit. ''You're a grumpy old man!'' she joked as she pulled him up from the chair.

''Old?'' He couldn't help but laugh. ''Where are we going?''

She stopped in her tracks, realizing she had no idea where she was actually going. ''Let's watch a Christmas movie!'' she suggested.

''Sure,'' he agreed. ''What did you have in mind?''

She looked at him and she caught the glint of amusement on his face. ''Will is bringing Henry over here. He should be here in ten minutes or so.'' she started. ''Henry is really into Barbie movies, so I bought _Barbie in a Christmas Carol_.''

''Are you kidding me?'' he laughed out.

''Ahh, come on! He's only four years old. He likes to watch Barbie movies. Who cares?''

''It's really cute, JJ.'' he said, following her into the conference room. ''I'm in.''

He was able to surprise her once again. ''Really?''

''Really!'' he repeated.

The delight on her face was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The next thing he knew, she was flinging her arms around his neck and she pulled him in for a tight hug. His body reacted immediately and took his every ounce of strength to keep himself in control. Their bodies melted together. It was like they were made for one another. In that moment he realized how real his feelings for the younger blonde actually were.

''You're great, Aaron.'' she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

''JJ?'' Will asked as he came up from behind him.

''Hey!'' JJ greeted. ''Where's Henry?''

''Oh, we ran into Penelope in the hallway and he wanted to check out his godmother's office.'' Will explained. ''Hey Hotch.''

''Hi.'' Hotch greeted simply. He had never been a fan of the detective. He didn't know why. He treated JJ good and he had given up a lot for her, but something inside him was always a little jealous of what he had.

''I have to get going.'' Will announced. ''Penelope said she would bring him here.''

''Thanks, Will.'' she said, hugging him quickly.

Hotch felt defeated when he watched JJ hug her ex-fiancé. But the hug seemed innocent which made him feel happier. _How can you be so jealous? Well, I know the answer. She's a drop dead gorgeous single woman. _His thoughts kept racing as JJ turned her attention back to him.

''You look like you've seen a ghost.''

''I'm just tired.'' he lied, hoping she wasn't catching onto his jealousy.

''I understand.''

''Momma!'' Henry yelled as he freed himself from Penelope's arms. He ran towards his mother and flew into her arms.

''Buddy!'' she exclaimed. ''I missed you!''

JJ turned around to Penelope. ''Thanks, Pen.''

''Your welcome.'' she said quickly. ''But I have to go now. Kevin is waiting for me. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a great night!''

After Henry hugged JJ, Hotch got a hug as well. JJ started rearranging the entire conference room to watch the movie. She pushed the round table to the side along with the chairs. She pulled the couch in front of the big screen. ''This looks more like it.''

''Yeah, it does.'' Hotch agreed. ''But who's going to put it all back?''

''You?'' she joked.

''You're funny! I have to give you that.''

Hotch put on the movie and he settled on the couch next to JJ. Henry was sitting on her lap as her head rested against Hotch's shoulder. He put his arm behind her and he realized it was as if they were a real family. Only Jack was missing from the picture, but it already felt pretty damn good to him.

Two hours passed when both JJ and Henry had fallen asleep. Hotch was afraid to move. He didn't want to wake them up. He shifted carefully to be more comfortable and he drifted off before he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Really short chapter. I'm sorry. I said that this story wouldn't be more than three chapters but I'm going to post the last chapter tomorrow. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to samcarter1980 and Lenika08!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

JJ slowly started to wake up because of the strong arm that pulled her possessively closer. Her eyes grew open and she saw it was Hotch's arms. Her gaze landed on the clock next and she realized it was four in the morning. She moved gently to not wake Henry up from his deep sleep. She knew how cranky he was every time he was awakened. She pulled away from Hotch's hold and lifted Henry over her shoulder. She was about to turn around when she heard a groan escape Hotch's lips and he was suddenly wide awake.

''Where are you going?'' he asked hoarsely as he opened his eyes.

''It's four in the morning, Hotch.'' She turned around but he took a hold of her wrist.

He gazed into her ocean blue eyes. ''Why don't you sleep over at my place?'' he started. ''My place is closer than yours.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' he answered simply while standing up from the couch.

It took them about forty minutes before they were settled in Hotch's apartment. Henry was asleep in Jack's room while Hotch and JJ were sitting on the couch in the living room.

''You should take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch.'' he insisted.

JJ shook her head in disagreement. ''No, there's no way that'll happen. We can fit into a bed together.''

''Don't you think it's a little weird?'' he asked. A silence fell when they just looked at each other. ''I'm your boss, JJ.''

''I don't care!'' she said boldly.

''What are you saying?''

She moved towards his end on the couch and she stopped when their faces were only a few inches apart. She cupped his face with her hands as a groan escaped her lips. '''You're the guy for me, Aaron Hotchner!'' she said gently in a whisper. ''I wanted to wait until Christmas, but I just can't.''

''I'm the guy?'' he asked with a grin on his face.

''It's fine if you don't feel the same way. Just tell…'' she said, but she was cut off when his lips touched hers gently. An explosion of absolute desire overwhelmed them. She parted her lips slightly as she moved closer towards him while trying to savor each taste, movement and sensation. The kiss was fiery, hard but soft and amazingly incredible. A shiver took over her body as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He put everything in that one kiss. It was one kiss that made her love for him grow.

His breath was lost and he needed to pull away to recover from the kiss. It was indescribable. ''I definitely feel the same, but…''

''But?'' she asked, fear taking over her expression for what he was about to say next.

''Let's not move too fast.''

''I agree.'' she said with relief. ''I was afraid that you thought this would be a mistake.''

''Never.'' He pulled her close. ''So a guy, huh?'' he teased.

''Yeah, a guy. A sweet guy who…''

''Gives you butterflies?'' he finished.

''Yes,''

''Would you like to be my date to Garcia's party tomorrow?''

''Always.'' she said as she slipped her hands around his neck. She knew this Christmas was going to be incredible, just like she had hoped. Her Christmas secret was out, but it was for the best. She was with a man who gave meaning to the word _love_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is late and I'm so sorry.

Special thanks to Lenika08, beaglelover719 and jekkah!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

It was the day after Penelope's Christmas party and JJ was laying in her bed, but she wasn't alone. An arm was wrapped around her slim waist as she was crawled into his side. The party at Penelope's apartment had been very successful. Everyone stayed until midnight. Henry and Jack had fallen asleep in Penelope's bed. It was around one o'clock when Hotch decided to drive JJ home. But they somehow ended up in his apartment once again. They put Henry and Jack to sleep and stayed up late. They talked for hours and they realized how real their relationship was. In the end they fell asleep in Hotch's bed.

JJ turned around to face the dark-haired man and she saw that he was still asleep. His snores made her chuckle a bit. Her hand went through his soft hair. ''You're too perfect.'' she whispered to herself. ''I love you, Aaron.'' she said softly.

Hotch heard JJ whisper and his eyes grew wide open at her admission. ''You what?'' he asked carefully.

She was shocked to see him awake. She hoped he didn't hear her, but she knew there was no way to get away with lying. Hotch knew her too well for that. ''I'm sorry. I was…'' she started but he cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

''I love you, JJ!'' he murmured against her lips. ''It has been such a long time since I've had these feelings. Especially so strongly. I never expected that you could fall for someone like me. This has to be the best Christmas ever.''

''Who wouldn't fall for you?'' she started. ''You're sweet. And by the way you're extremely hot.'' she said playfully.

''Am I?''

''Extremely!'' she repeated between kisses. ''I had fun yesterday.''

''Me too. I especially loved all your dance moves. They were really distracting for me. I know I was your date but I literally dropped food on the floor when you started dancing. Luckily, you didn't notice it.''

''You did?''

''I did. That's why I love you!''

''Because I'm not observant?'' she asked. ''I thought I had to be with my job. I guess my boss doesn't really know what a good profiler is like. It probably means that he sucks as much as me.'' she joked as she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

''I'll tell him when we get to work.'' he began. ''Right now I need to focus on my girlfriend.'' he said as they kissed again. He could imagine to kiss her the rest of his life. And he knew it was going to happen. It was just meant to be. In the end a Christmas secret was his savior.


End file.
